dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/Super Who?
song playing :♪ When super me :Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically :Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world :We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together :Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :ringing :Female Reporter: And in this morning's headlines, Superman is at it again. :Kara: groaning :Female Reporter: And after such a trying ordeal, it was all thanks to Superman that the orphans were saved. In other news, Superman... :Radio Announcer: Metropolis's Big Blue Boy Scout, Superman, a hero for all of us-- :Tourists: Superman! Superman! Superman! :Kara: groaning sighing Finally, a place where I don't have to see his annoying face-- in frustration :Lois Lane: Olsen! Where's my art? Layout's in five! Cruz! ETA on the Enviro-Beat column? Gimme words! :Jessica: Almost done, Lois! :Lois Lane: Say, that's swell, Olsen! What's buzzin', cousin? :Kara: Why are you printing stuff about him in the school paper? :Lois Lane: What's eatin' you, Danvers? That's a legitimate story and I'm a legitimate reporter. Got it? Now who's got a pencil? :Kara: There are way more important stories out there than Superman. :Jessica: She's right. I've got a lead on some terrible chemical dumping. :Kara:What if I told you there was another hero out there, hmm? A better hero, with all the same powers as Superman but even awesomer. :Lois Lane: I like your potatoes, Danvers, but where's the meat? What other hero's gonna get me an internship at the Daily Planet? :Kara: Ever heard of Supergirl? :Lois Lane: Super who? :Kara: Supergirl. :Lois Lane: Eh, sounds like a retread to me. If this Supergirl of yours did anything to earn the front page, trust me, she'd be there. Now will someone please get me a pencil? Ah, there they are. :Kara: "Sounds like a retread to me." Ugh. What does that even mean? :Karen: Uh, um, Kara? Maybe just a few grams of that potassium, please. :Kara: If anyone's a retread it's him. Did you know I was 12 when Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara had him? I used to baby-sit him back on Krypton! :Babs: Really? I mean, dude, that bites! No wonder you're so mad. :Karen: You know what's mad? Adding too much lithium chloride.. :.bubbling :Kara: I could've gone to Earth first and then everyone would love me, but no, I had to get stuck in space stasis while he was down here becoming a... "Man." I mean, I have the exact same power as him. I come from the exact same planet. I practically have the exact same backstory-- Oops. My bad. What happened? I thought you measured all this stuff? :Karen: Yes, but when you add heat to highly volatile chemicals, they-- :Kara: Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm. So why do they all love him and nobody even notices me? :Babs: Ooh! You know what you should do? Make them notice you. Get out there and show 'em what Supergirl can do! :Kara: Yeah... Yeah! :Diana: A word of caution, Kara. When we seek glory, it can sometimes blind us to the greater good. :Kara: Hmm. You're right. I'm gonna knock his grinning face off the front page. :Diana :groans :Lois: Oh! :grunting :groaning :crashing :blaring :squealing :crashing :music playing :Kara: growling :horn blowing :screaming :grunting :Kara: Ahhh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! :music playing :applauding :Kara: growling :and girls laughing and cheering :Kara: in frustration :grunting :gasps :Yeah! :woman Help! :Help! :gurgling :grunting :in frustration :ticking :Kara: Phew. :Yeah! :chanting Superman! :Superman! Superman! :Kara: Ahhh! :Crowd: Superman! :Kara: Hey. Hey! groaning Hey! :Superman: Huh? What? Supergirl? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school or something? :Kara: Uh, it's Saturday. And what I'm doing here is telling you to back off! :Superman: Back off? Ha, I don't follow. :Kara: I've been working my butt off for days trying to save people in Metropolis. But every time I do something to prove I'm a hero, there you are-- :Superman: Being a hero? :Kara: Yes! I... I mean no. Ah uh, I, I mean... :Superman: Listen, cuz, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Being a real hero takes time and experience. Experience I have. As an adult. :Kara: scoffing Adult? You were Superboy, like, last summer! :Superman: It was two summers ago, and that's beside the point.Accept it. You're just not ready. :Kara: I'll show you ready! :Superman: Oh, ho, ho! See? Not even close. :grunting :Superman: Behind you! :grunting :Superman: Missed me! I mean, seriously, you call this fighting? :grunting :Superman: You have a lot to learn, kid. :Kara: Ha! That's what I said to you when you were potty training! :grunting :Superman: You're just jealous I'm-- :Kara: A pompous bonehead? :Superman: I'll show you bonehead! :Kara: No, I'll show you. :grunting :Kara: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! :Superman: whimpering You're messing with the look. :growls :Superman: Stop acting like a child! :Kara: Why don't you make me, Clark? :Superman: Don't call me Clark, Kara. :Kara: Whatcha gonna do about it, Clark? :bubbling :growling :roaring :roaring :screaming :Lois Lane: Opportunity just knocked, kiddo. Ready to earn that Daily Planetinternship? Hey, goo guts! Turn around and smile for the camera! :grunting :growling :gasping :Lois Lane: On second thought, run now, pictures later! :Karen: shrieks gasps Hmm. :Kara: Quit it! :Superman: You quit it! :Kara: You started it! :Superman: You did! :Kara: You did first! :Lois Lane: Hey, Superman! :growling :screaming :Lois Lane: Help! :Superman: Playtime's over, kid. :grunting :Crowd: Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman! :Karen: Supergirl! Listen! You-- :Kara: What are you doing here? Come to see the great hero, too? :Karen: No, listen! You have to stop him before he hits that thing! It's filled with hydrogen fluoride and antimony pentafluoride! It's 20 quintillion times more corrosive than sulfuric acid! He's made of super-dangerous glop! If Superman hits him, the splatter will be so massive it'll reduce Metropolis to a smoking hole in the ground. :Kara: gasps :growling :Superman: Mwah, mwah! Daddy's little helpers! :Kara: But... I don't know how to stop it! :Karen: Remember chemistry class? High temperatures can break chemicals down to their base elements! Get him away from Superman and blow him up! :music playing :grunts :grunting :Superman: Huh. Oh, yes! :Crowd: Superman! :Superman: Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. :Crowd: Superman! Superman! Superman! Superman! :Superman: Always here for Metropolis. Oh, yes. :Kara: Hey, guys. :Babs: Kara! That was amazing! :Jessica: You just saved the entire city! :Zee: And talk about a spectacle! Brava! :Kara: Yeah. I guess it's good that someone pays attention in chemistry. :Karen: But it was you who saved the day! :Kara: And it was him that got the credit. :cheering :Crowd: Superman! Superman! :Diana: You chose the greater good over glory. You should be proud. :Kara: Thanks, Diana. I learned a very valuable lesson. Always bring your own camera. :Diana: sighing